Talk:Great Sea
Great Sea Some of this stuff is crazy! hardly any of it is true! luckilly they have that sign on there that says it needs clean up! This thing has things about gannon in ororina of time! what with that! Shouldn't most of those say Ganondorf, not Ganon? And seriously, writing needs to be cleared up... I would do it, but I'm not quite sure what needs to be deleted and whatnot, and not too sure of what of this is false or unneeded, like that bit about Human Geography... Someone might, like, highlight stuff that needs to be changed? Or make it bold and italicized or something, then let others change it? I dunno... Aeronflux 17:46, 20 June 2008 (UTC) fish it says it gets main food from fishing but i dont believe there are many fish in the great sea besides octoroks and fishmen due to what ganondorf says but i do seem to recall references to fishing. can some one clear this up? Oni Dark Link 20:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Flee to the Mountains? How could the survivors flee to the mountains if the land is covered in water? Shouldn't it say something like; only those fortunate enough to be on the mountain tops at the time survived? :I'm pretty sure it says somewhere that the gods told them to before the world was flooded. Not sure where though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Trade boom?! How does that one sidequest count as a trade boom with the Gorons? -Isdrakthul ( 16:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC)) Article implementation How should we go about implementing the coordinates (well, you know what I mean) found in File:Great Sea Map.png into the infoboxes and articles? --AuronKaizer ''' 22:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Mayor? I don't recall any mayor or elder ruling islands over the great sea!--Debutante mila (talk) 18:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think it refers to the way the Deku Tree and Rito chieftain rule their respective islands. Then again its under Human Geography. Its things like that why the page has a clean up tag. Oni Link 18:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ocean's Depth About how deep is the Great Sea? It seems deeper than a lake, but is nowhere as deep as an actual sea. How would the people scale mountains if there are none. The only notable mountain near Kakariko Village is Death Mountain, but that's already taken. Unless the flood waters are below the height of an 5-8 story building (which really wouldn't be a sea) there is no way the locations make sense. :The thing is that it doesn't really matter. Most people are willing to suspend their disbelief. More to the point, this has nothing to do with the actual article. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ''' 23:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) New Hyrule & World of the Ocean King Do the New Hyrule and World of the Ocean King sections need to be here? I think it's pretty clear in-game that the World of the Ocean King is not the Great Sea. And the New Hyrule section should probably be moved to a theory section. Any opinions? Green Rupee 23:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Cleaned up, remove Cleanup tag Y/N A pointless question Does the Great Sea remind anyone else of the Grand Line from ''One Piece?DBZFan12 (talk) 16:12, February 21, 2017 (UTC)